chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayo
'''Ayo '''is a song by Chris Brown and Tyga. The song is the 3th song on the tracklist of their duet album Fan Of A Fan: The Album. It was the lead single of the album. The song has the same type of vibe of Breezy's song Loyal. Chris and Tyga worked together on some songs before like: "Deuces" and "For The Road". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKCrSN9oXgQ Lyrics Intro I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you Chris Brown We poppin' like ayo All my bitches got real hair chilling with the top down Screaming like ayo I'mma take her ass down when she bring her friend around Fuck ‘em both like ayo I'm a bougie ass nigga, left the roof at home We popping like ayo, ayo, ayo But don't be acting like I need you 1: Tyga Ah, ay babe, this my new shit I'm the black Richie Rich with the roof missing If it don't make dollars, don't make sense Z, wake up like I gotta get it And I got an engine full of trunk space I get money three ways, fucking bitches three ways 7 different foreigns plus she no hablé But I make that bitch walk for some cheesecake Yeah, I'm the coldest nigga, icy Looking in the mirror like I wish I can be me She too into me, I'm more into money My hobby's her body, that pussy's my lobby I'mma eat it, I'mma eat it I don't lie, hold my dick, too conceited Uh, told her she's my wife for the weekend But don't be acting like I need you cause we poppin' like Chris Brown Ayo All my bitches got real hair chilling with the top down Screaming like ayo I'mma take her ass down when she bring her friend around Fuck ‘em both like ayo I'm a bougie ass nigga, left the roof at home We popping like ayo, ayo, ayo But don't be acting like I need you 2: Chris Brown I'm in a Rolls, you don't roll right My chain shine brighter than a strobe light I'm tryna fuck Coco, this don't concern Ice If I motorboat, she gon' motorbike A nigga ain't worried about nothin' Rehabilitation just had me worried'about fucking Money, decision-making, only worried about stunting She worried about me, her nigga worried about cuffing I wanna see her body, body And she said get inside of me I wanna feel you baby, yeah Just bring the animal right out of me We loving, she love it Especially when I go down on her Now we fucking, she thugging Getting loud, cause we poppin' like Chris Brown Ayo All my bitches got real hair chilling with the top down Screaming like ayo I'mma take her ass down when she bring her friend around Fuck ‘em both like ayo I'm a bougie ass nigga, left the roof at home We popping like ayo, ayo, ayo But don't be acting like I need you 3: Chris Brown & Tyga Huh, look, alright, now I can spot your bitch from a mile away Valentine in that pussy, it's a holiday Uh, you losing money, I win mills, Dr. J She gon' to follow my lead, Simon Says Paper, paper, I'm riding 'scrapers in California Car smelling like ammonia, we got that stank on us Never been an Outkast that stank on ya From the ghetto but my bitch like Apollonia We in the hood, tatted like a Mexican Car too fast, give a fuck about pedestrians And my section less niggas, more lesbians Got your bitch, I'm that nigga Yeah we poppin' like Chris Brown Ayo All my bitches got real hair chilling with the top down Screaming like ayo I'mma take her ass down when she bring her friend around Fuck ‘em both like ayo I'm a bougie ass nigga, left the roof at home We popping like ayo, ayo, ayo But don't be acting like I need you Tyga Yeah, this that fly shit, King shit only Drop top, no roof, ah (I need you) (I need you) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Fan Of A Fan: The Album Songs